All Girls SleepOver Chap5
by EvilCrystals
Summary: this is chap.5 of All Girls SleepOver,Foxxy and all of her friends are still on the ship,and they all were trying to get Mai and Carl together still.Did they get totgether?or did they not read the story to find out! enjoy


.5 Fun Times/together -  
Carl was the last one shown to his room as the man gave him the key for it he entered the door.  
once he got into the room he saw somebody sleeping on the bed as he put his lugage down on the floor by the night-stand in the room he got closer towards the bed to see who it was but was trying to be really quiet untill he trip over something on the floor and fell down makeing a loud bang noise as he hit his head on the hard floor then accedently woke up the girl on the bed before he got a chance to see who it was but once he got up he herd the girl screaming ''.WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?!?!?!??!??!? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY ROOM??????????.'' then she looked down and her eyes widen and yelled out ''.CARL!!!!!!!!?!?!? DONT FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE'  
then Carl got up rubbing his head and then he said''.Mai.....is that you?....''then he looked up to see my and looked at her with a shock on his face

(Carl's Inner self)  
inner self''.oh no....what have you've done now? she looks like she is mad at you'  
Carl said to his inner self''.Nah really what was your first freaking clue? how the hell was I supposed to know that we would wind up with the same rooms huh'  
inner self shrugs and says''.....there can only be one possible exsplanation for this and'  
Carl ''.and??? and what? come on tell me allready since you think you are soooo smart.'' Carl laughed to his inner self.  
inner self says''.well....are you ready to here what I have to say'  
Carl ''.Yes allready now fucking tell me geeze'  
inner self''.well it's becouse.......................................becouse'  
Carl''.Becouse what'  
inner self''.becouse..........................becouse.............you'  
Carl ''.becouse i'm what!?!? just fucking spit out what you have to tell me allready'  
inner self chuckled and said''.becouse it's so simple'  
Carl''.what is so simple'  
inner self''.you and Mai'  
Carl ''.what about me and Mai'  
inner self''.becouse of the reason you two both got the same room'  
Carl''.yea...........and what about it'  
inner self''. your friends are trying to get you two together DUH HELLOOOO ANYBODY IN THAT BRAIN OF YOURS'  
Carl laughed''.yes and he is quite annoying me right now hahaha'  
inner''.really? who is annoying you'  
Carl *palms in face* ''.YOU you nim-rod'  
inner self *sits in a cornner and crys* ''. *sniff sniff* so this is the thanks I get for giveing you and exsplanation? how mean*sniff'  
Carl''. oh shut up you big cry-baby'  
inner self *still crying in the cornner* ''.fine you big meanie*sniff sniff* .''

(after all the aruguing at his inner self again)  
''.CARL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON ALLREADY QUIT SCAREING ME!!!!!!!!!.'' Mai yells out shakeing Carl's shoulder trying to get him to talk to her again then Carl finally snaped out of it and grab Mai by her hand and said''.huh?what'  
then Mai says''.thank goodness your okey.''then Mai hugs him and Carl blushes and said''.your not still mad at me for scareing you are you?.....I didn't know we would get the same room together....I can go ask for a different room if you want..'' then Mai looks at him sadly''.no....dont leave me'  
then Carl said''.what do you want me to stay?.'' the Mai nodded her head and said ''.yes,of course I do why would I ever want you to leave me?.'' then Carl said''.well since you were yelling at me I thought that you were mad at me....so... I didn't know if you wanted me to stay in the same room with you or not..'' then Mai looked at Carl and hugged him tightly and said''.Carl I wasn't made at you, you silly I was just scared becouse I didn't know who you were at first, I am so sorry I yelled at you can you ever forgive me?.'' then Carl said''.yes,of couse i'll forgive you.''then he hugs and kisses her and Mai blushes and said''.Carl?........what was that for?.'' then Carl said ''.i'll allways forgive you hun,becouse I love you Mai and I allways have ever since we first met when we were little kids....I was just to afraid to tell you before but i'm not afraid now'  
Mai blushes even more then kisses Carl back and says''. I...........I....love you to Carl'  
then they both kiss eachother and start un-packing there bags. little did they know that Foxxy,Ammy,Rosie,Corteneay,Kristy and everone else of there friends were standing by the outside of the door listening to there whole conversation that they had about telling them that they both loved eachother

(with Foxxy and her friends)  
Kristy says''.well done guys,I think we did a good job at those two getting together'  
Foxxy said''.agreed'  
Kero''.same'  
Rosie''.yep,very good job'  
Corteneay says''.are job for today is complete'  
they all nodded and headed back to there rooms to get some rest since tommorow was going to be a very busy day with all the partying going on around the ship with food,games,prizes and what ever else they can find to do all they really cared about is getting Mai and Carl together which worked out very well if they can say so there selves since Mai and Carl dont know that they were the ones to get them the same room which wasn't that very hard to do so everyone ate there dinner and went to bed after a very tireing day at home,beach,and now the ship and getting Mai and Carl together now they just have to make sure they stay together forever 


End file.
